


Everything she worked for - Dust.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cersei Lannister Centric, Character Death, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, Gen, POV Cersei Lannister, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Daenerys and Cersei get to interact one last time. This is set in/directly after the episode, The Bells.
Kudos: 2





	Everything she worked for - Dust.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Cersei had never seen a dragon before. Had believed them to be a myth until Jaime told her otherwise. Even then, she had not wanted to believe. For what could fight a dragon? She had prepared of course - just in case. The ballista had proved to be invaluable. Cersei poured half of the Tyrell gold into making an abundance of them. Ready for when the ‘Targaryen Bitch’, of many names for which Cersei cared not, attacked King’s Landing. 

That day had now come. But, her plan to wait out the attack in the Red Keep, sure of her victory, had one fatal flaw; Herself. Cersei did not signal for the bells to be rung. Thinking that it would be just like the time when she watched the Sept of Baelor go up in flames. Except, this time she saw her city, everything she had fought for go up in flames. The only time the Red Keep would go up in flames would be in an explosion of green, she would burn her house to the ground before she let her enemy reside in it. 

There was nothing Cersei could do aside from down another glass of the finest Dornish wine and wait. Wait for her death. It was inevitable. The city of King’s Landing had been razed to the ground, the Red Keep was falling apart. Her words of, ‘The red keep has never fallen, it won’t fall today’ kept replaying, repeating over and over. 

When she could no longer bear watching, and waiting, she ventured to the Iron Throne. For one final time. To sit on it proudly. Before that burned in a blaze of green. 

The Red Keep was falling apart around her as she walked, and lamented on what could have been prevented. 

The sounds were growing louder, the Red Keep had been breached by the invaders. Her plans had once again been foiled as an army of spears were pointed at her in unison when she entered the throne room. The Targaryen bitch who was already sitting on it. She could not deny that she looked like she belonged there. There was a certain regality about her. Cersei couldn’t stop the sneer from appearing on her face. The whole of the back wall had crumbled, one of her dragons was sitting behind her. Still Cersei showed no fear. 

Bodies of her fallen guards, Lannister Bannermen and maids littered the floor of the throne room. This room represented death. A graveyard of sorts yet it would soon be nothing at all. 

Cersei held her head high and strode down the middle of the room, towards her throne, fearlessly. The spear tips followed her as she walked down the middle, between two rows of guards. All conversation ceased and her eyes met the Targaryen's. She was stopped from her pathway trajectory when the guards formed a semi-circle around the throne. Protecting her most hated enemy. 

“Cersei Lannister, you’ve saved me the trouble of having my guards bring you before me,” the bitches voice seemed to fill the whole room. 

“And you’re the mad Targaryen-”

“You will not insult me. I am your Queen.”

“And yet, I am the one wearing the crown, am I not?” Cersei fired back, her anger finally getting the better of her. Though, it only added to the danger of her situation and fuelled her adversaries anger too. 

“Kneel. I’m going to show you what a Targaryen is. What we do to our enemies.” her tone brokered no argument. She had stood, her presence seemingly even greater than before but still Cersei did not back down. 

Cersei could not kneel. Would not kneel. She would not go calmly to her death. Her last idea was not one of her cleverest, most thought out ones. She had no champion, only herself. But, when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. She knew in her heart that it was the time of her death but she wanted it to be on her terms, not on anyone else's. 

“I demand a trial by combat.”

“You don’t deserve that chance,” came out of the mad woman's lips in a snarl. “I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, The Unburnt,” Cersei’s eyes widened as she took a half step back. “Queen of the Andals and the First Men,” The guards in front of her moved off to the sides, in preparation for what was to come. “Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons,” the tradition of trial by combat would not be honoured, but she knew she could not win in a fight. Maybe this way would be better. This way would be quicker, she could retain her dignity, “Sentence you to die.”

Cersei looked into her eyes, glaring defiantly, having found a momentary peace with what was about to happen, “You have doomed yourself. You may be sitting on the throne but have burnt the city. Slaughtered everyone. You have lost the great game,” Cersei smiled, knowing that even in death, she had won. A green would soon envelop them all before they would know no more. 

“Dracarys.”


End file.
